


Mastering the Puppets

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [3]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Art, Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, No Slash, get your minds outta the gutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Rough drawings of the Metallica guys, including Dave
Series: Twisted charms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The redhead, the curls, and the song that closed Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> As I say over in the notes in my drawing of Joey, I’ve decided to move my fannish art here to the one place I know they’ll be safe and easily accessed (no trigger-happy flagging, no vanishing into the abyss, no competition, none of that shizz 💜😘)


	2. The lion, the new kid, the flamenco man, and the handsome one




End file.
